


Your Huckleberry

by Chrysanthos



Category: The Yogi Bear Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: Boo-Boo has a nightmare, and Yogi comforts him.





	Your Huckleberry

“Yogi?” Boo-Boo called out, rubbing his eyes.

“_Jesus shit_\- I-I’m okay, Boo-Boo!” Yogi called out, an undercurrent of distress in his voice, “You can go back t’ bed!”

Boo-Boo stood there, listening intently. “Okay, Yogi!” He called out.

He stood in silence. After a good while, all of which Boo Boo spent stifling his breathing to make it so that he didn’t sound too awake, the splashing began again.

“C'mon, you stupid motherfucker,” Yogi ground out, softer this time, “I know you know about the schematics, your little friend Josh knew about them all too well. Tell me, or else you’re going in the drink again, okay pal?”

Boo-Boo’s eyes widened, but he chose this time not to say anything. Rather, he decided that he had to see what Yogi was really doing - he couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that Yogi was…

Boo-Boo tiptoed towards the kitchen. The best part about living in a cave is that the floors didn’t creak. He stopped right outside the kitchen door, where light was streaming out, Yogi’s shadow clearly visible. There was the distinctive click of a lighter, and a drawn-out exhale.

“Since our best pal H2O isn’t getting any words outta you,” Yogi tsked, “Let’s see about our second-best pal… Your fingers.”

A muffled sound of confusion. Boo-Boo didn’t want to look into the kitchen.

The sound of rummaging echoed into the hall, and the sound of metal on metal. “The only problem being, pal, that I don’t know whether to leave you with _broken_ fingers or _no_ fingers.”

Yogi chuckled darkly, and Boo-Boo's blood turned to ice in his veins.

"It's funny, pal..." Yogi's grin was apparent in his voice, "You like fingers in your ass so much... Well, guess where they're ending up...?"

**Author's Note:**

> doo doo dodo


End file.
